1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a donor film and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting device using the donor film, and more particularly, a donor film whose organic light emitting layer can be easily formed and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting apparatus using the donor film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, conventional display apparatuses are being replaced with portable, thin flat panel display apparatuses. Among the flat panel display apparatuses, an electroluminescent display apparatus, which is a self-emissive display apparatus, has a wide viewing angle and high contrast ratio, and also high response speed, thus being considered as a next-generation display apparatus. In addition, an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a light emitting layer formed of an organic material has improved properties in terms of brightness, driving voltage, and response speed, and can realize multiple colors in comparison to an inorganic light emitting display apparatus.
An organic light emitting display apparatus includes a plurality of organic light emitting devices, including a cathode electrode, an anode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer. When an organic light emitting diode is driven by applying a voltage to the cathode electrode and the anode electrode, visible light rays are generated by the organic light emitting layer.
An organic light emitting layer may have two or three colors and thus can be used in a color display apparatus. An organic light emitting layer may be formed using various methods, and is usually formed using a deposition method or a thermal transfer method because wet patterning is difficult due to the characteristics of organic materials.
When an organic light emitting layer is formed using a conventional thermal transfer method, donor films are prepared individually for each color and then heated to form the organic light emitting layer. For example, after red, green, and blue films are prepared and respectively sequentially transferred, a transfer process is performed three times. Accordingly, the overall manufacturing process is complicated and materials may remain on the color films after the transfer process of each color and affect the next transfer process of other color films. Also, it is not easy to transfer the films after aligning them, and thus sub-pixels which are formed of each of the donor films cannot be arranged at precise positions.